The Coming of the Sun
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One Shot song fic. Ficlet in Edward's POV. Edward expresses his thoughts and feelings before "Twlight," during the saga, and goes up to what most fans hope will happen in "Breaking Dawn." Based on Brian McKnight's "Back at One." EdwardxBella


**The Coming of the Sun**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I, Elizabeth, do not claim any ownership whatsoever to the characters of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful Saga. I am only the happy owner of_ Twilight_,_ New Moon_,_ Eclipse_, and, by next week, the much anticipated_ Breaking Dawn_. I also do not own the song that inspired this ficlet. _Back at One_ is sung by Brian McKnight. It's a lovely song, if you haven't already heard it, I suggest you do. Other than that, the ideas are mine._

* * *

**_It's undeniable  
that we should be together_**

Nothing, no one, can doubt the love we have for one another. They may resent our relationship, but if they are truthful to themselves, they will admit that we are meant to be.

_**It's unbelievable  
how I used to say that I'd fall never**_

I remember there was a time when I thought I would never find someone for me. When it was just Carlisle, Esme and I, I remember thinking that I would never find someone who would mean as much to me as Esme does to Carlisle and vice versa. When Carlisle turned Rosalie, this belief was intensified. Was there really something wrong with the fact that I was not at all attracted to the blonde beauty? That and, as time went on, I only saw her, see her, as a sister? Was Esme right? Did Carlisle change me too young? I mean, I did not even know my type.

**_The basis you need to know  
if you don't know just how I feel_**

Then I met her**.** Isabella Marie Swan.

The first time I heard about her, I shrugged the name off. Just another girl, another face, is what I had thought.

I was dead wrong.

She still does not seem to comprehend the power she holds over me.

**_Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah…_**

It is, of course, my fault. Had I not left her, had I not lied to her so blatantly, she would not have these seeds of doubt planted within her. Only time will make her realize that I will never leave her again. I will always be there for her, for all eternity.

**_One – you're like a dream come true_**

If I could dream, sleep at all, it would be about her. Since I can not, I settle for daydreaming. I think about her all time, she is always on my mind. Without her, there is no meaning to my existence.

**_Two – just wanna be with you_**

I have never wanted anyone as much as I want Bella. It is not just her blood that calls out to me, but her entirely.

**_Three – girl, it's plain to see  
that you're the only one for me, and_**

Setting aside the fact that she is my "singer," it is easy for everyone to see how she belongs to me and I belong to her. What I do not know, is what I did to deserve such a wonderful individual. She completes me.

**_Four – repeat steps one through three_**

Before Bella, I did not even know I preferred brunettes.

**_Five – make you fall in love with me_**

I do not know what I did to deserve her love, but I have it. She fell in love with me, a selfish, loathsome creature.

**_If ever I believe my work is done  
then I start back at one… (yeah)_**

I go over it again and again throughout the short, sleepless nights as I watch her sleep restlessly in my cold embrace. Ever since I came back, her blood has called me forth less and less. However, other urges have arisen. Urges that seem much harder to control than the bloodlust. It does not help that she is more than willing to concede.

**_It's so incredible,  
the way things work themselves out_**

How was I to know, decades after the treaty had been formed with the Quileute tribe, when we came back to settle in Forks, Washington, that I would find the love of my existence? The one person I was meant to be with? It is amazing how life plays out.

**_And all emotional  
once you know what it's all about, hey_**

I was very hesitant at first and felt awkward around her. I did not know how to act, how to be for her. I must admit, I was glad when she told me she was just as new to this as I was.

**_And undesirable  
for us to be apart_**

When I go away to hunt, I feel incomplete. However, it is nothing to the gapping hole that had been in my chest when I left her for, what was supposed to be, her own good. As much as I loath to confess, I am glad that she feels the same. Not that I am glad she is in pain too, but that she can not bear to be without me too.

**_Never would of made it very far  
Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause…_**

As I told her before, even if she had not jumped off the cliff, even if Alice had not seen, I would have come back. I could not go on without her. I felt as if I did not exist, it was as if I was just _there_, just this piece of rubbish taking up space.

**_One – you're like a dream come true  
_****_Two – just wanna be with you  
Three – girl, it's plain to see  
that you're the only one for me, and_**

Bella is mine and mine alone. She has marked me as hers just like I have marked her as mine.

**_Four – repeat steps one through three  
Five – make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
then I start back at one…_**

No matter what happens henceforth, we will always be together. I will prove this numerous times, if I must.

**_Say farewell to the dark of night,_**

As I told her before, her sudden appearance in my life shot across my moonless sky like a meteor. Everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. There still is.

**_I see the coming of the sun,_**

She is the cause for the warmth I feel, something the sun can never do for me. She is my ray of light, my hope.

_**I feel like a little child,  
**_**_whose_****_ life has just begun_**

Everything I experience with Bella is an adventure, there is always something new to discover.

**_You came and breathed new life,  
into this lonely heart of mine_**

Even though my heart no longer beats, even though it does not function the same way a human heart does, she has caused my heart to feel. Things I never thought possible have happened all because of her. Thanks to the love she has for me, she makes anything possible. If she can make even a monster like me feel, make me believe that I have a soul, nothing seems unattainable.

**_You threw out the life line  
just in the nick of time…_**

Before Bella came into my life, I had given some thought into traveling on my own, away from my family: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, my parents, my brothers, my sisters. I planned to do it after graduating high school _again_. I know it would have broken Esme's heart to see her family separated, but sometimes it felt uncomfortable being the odd one, even though they did their best to never make me feel that way.

**_One – you're like a dream come true  
Two – just wanna be with you  
Three – girl, it's plain to see  
that you're the only one for me, and_**

I will do whatever I can to make sure Bella never regrets her choice to be with me for all eternity. I will dedicate myself solely to her happiness.

**_Four – repeat steps one through three  
Five – make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
then I start back at one…_**

I start by standing here, in front of all these people, people we have both grown to know, people we love. As I wait for her to come down the isle in the arm of her father, I know that neither of us will ever have to experience the excruciating pain of being apart. It does not matter how many centuries may pass us by or how many people we have to leave behind. From this day forth, I will take her as my wife, my sole companion, for all of time.

* * *

_This is one of my many ideas for _Twilight_ fanfics. I have a few other fanfics that I plan on posting later, but they're set during _New Moon_. I also have a couple of continuous fics semi-plotted, but those won't be posted for a while…_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Please let me know what you all think!_

_Eli_


End file.
